


Contract negotiations

by Raindrenchedstories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Contracts, Conversations, Human, M/M, More like meal ticket, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrenchedstories/pseuds/Raindrenchedstories
Summary: A small piece exploring the relationship between a vampire and one of his more willing meals. Sometimes people regret their decisions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Contract negotiations

“I-i-i-” He backed into a wall. Leaving the man to take in his reaction. He’d found his way in his home again. Sitting on his counter top. One leg crossed over the other. A coy smile playing on his lips.

“You you you?” The man parroted in a soothing roll. A soft chuckle following. “Relax. Relax. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m never here to HURT you. Right pet?” He slid off the counter. Placing his blue jacket over the nearest available chair.

“You say that but...” Courage died where it rose. Knowing well what this night time postman wanted. Never should have taken that deal. It sounded so good at the time.

_I can make those problems go away. If you like. All I need is a good meal every so often._

“What’s wrong? Frightened?” The intruder pressed his hands against the mans shoulders, steering him towards a chair. He sat him down carefully, sweeping to the other side and leaning his chin on his palm. “Do you want to cancel the deal?”

“N-NO! No... nothing like that.” The man fidgeted. No. There was nothing wrong with the deal. The unwanted attention was fading. His family stopped harassing him. He was even managing his drinking problem better. With this beings help. He had another vice. One that chased away the nightmares.

It was... the actual vice it’s self. What actually was up in trade. “I... I’m thankful for everything you do for me. Henry. It’s just... I don’t know if this is a fair deal.” He hid his face behind his hands, leaning on the table.

“Okay. How so? Am I asking too much?” Henry leaned in, blue eyes wide, open, and inviting as always. But no. He couldn’t stare into them. That would be a mistake. Never look a vampire in the eyes. Right?

“I don’t-” He gave a pleading glance to the other. Making the very mistake of looking the vampire in the eyes. Just like that, he was pinned. Staring into those blue pools. Slowly, a red haze came over them, filling the spaces where there was once white, and blue.

Henry had him trapped now. Caught. He didn’t mind, really. Just a passing thought. “Okay, elaborate.”

He couldn’t shut up. All his worries and concerns boiled up and let go right there in a constant stream. “You made them forget me. Made the people leering look away with that charm. And then you come here. Every month or so. It’s not fair. I just give you more of something you already have. I know about your home. I know you keep food on hand. So why do you even need me?”

He was released. His mind eased out of his oncoming panic, and to a sort of calming afterglow. “I see. It’s not JUST about the blood you know? I’m in a position where I can’t just do something for nothing you know?” Henry leaned away folding his hands on the table.

“So, I’m willing to change the deal. But BOTH parties must be satisfied in the end. Yes?”

He fidgeted in his seat. Wanting nothing more than to drive the being far from his home. Far from himself. Henry on the other hand, wanted an answer. Something in trade. The man took a breath. Leaning his head back in his hands. “What do you want then?”

Henry quirked a brow. Leaning back in his seat and thinking for a moment. “Oh. I could think of many things. I could have you clean my home. Perhaps we could get you under my employ. Or...Perhaps you could offer someone else. In trade?”

“W-I can’t just throw another human being at you!” He shot up from his seat. Henry watched him with mock surprise. “That’s another- I’M another person. Don’t you get that?”

“Hm. I wonder if the chopped up cow you just devoured felt the same?” The Vampire rose. Drifting into the kitchen, he began filling the sink with water. “You really should do your dishes more often my boy.”

“What?”

“Your dishes. It’s a royal pain having nothing to eat from. Wouldn’t you agree?” He added soap to the water before turning the faucet to the second basin.

The man watched him for a while. Before slowly following him to the counter. Gathering up a towel. No way he was going to owe this monster another favour. “No. I meant your point about the cow.”

A small smile flickered over Henry’s features. “Ah. Yes. THAT. Well. Let me ask you this. When you really look at the source of your meat. You look for a healthy, happy animal. Right? You’d rather your meals have the best life possible before they’re slaughtered.”

“Yeah?”

“Hm. I notice you buy ‘cruelty free’ meat as well. So you really care about this. Yes?” They’d made it through three plates and two glasses before the man even noticed how close he was to the being. He shuffled a little further from Henry.

“Well. Yeah.”

“Right. That’s a luxury I don’t often get.” Henry passed him a frying pan. Taking note of the distance between them.

“Wha-”

“Your nervous. Yes? That translates to blood. Now. I could pamper every meal. I could dip them in luxury and delight. But then. Where would people like you end up? If I never stepped in. What would have happened to you?” He leaned on the counter. Eyeing the man.

He was silent. Standing over his dish rack. “My situation would have escalated.” He grumbled.

“Hm. Exactly. Now. I’m not the nicest person about it, I understand this. But I can’t always afford to be. There are...watchmen so to speak. People to keep the balance of things. No free favours from magical beings.” The vampire shrugged.

“So. You don’t want to put me through this?” The human perked up a small bit.

His reply was a shake of the head. And a gesture to sit at the table once more. “Yes and no.” His shoulders slumped. He slowly trudged back to the indicated seat and dropped hard onto it’s surface. Groaning.

Henry swept behind him. Leaning on the man’s shoulders. “Your case is special. Normally, I just take your harassers as payment. You demanded otherwise So~” He just felt the tingle of breath raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

Luckily, Henry backed off. “But if you wish to change the agreement.” He sat himself back down in front of the man and gestured for him to speak.

The man felt his throat go dry. He had to think of something. Some more favourable situation. “I...Assume you don’t want monetary compensation?” He tried.

“Afraid not. I make good money already.” Another shrug.

“I was worried you’d say that.” He was running out of options really. “You said you had a position cleaning?”

“I was more or less joking.” Henry slumped in his seat with a sympathetic look.

The human ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Can we at LEAST negotiate a schedule for this? So you’re not dropping in unannounced. Leaving me anemic the next day?” He begged.

Henry’s eyes widened before he simply gave a nod. “That’s a fair request. But may I ask. Is that the ONLY problem you have with our arrangement?”

He gave it some thought. Shaking his head a moment after. “No. But it’s the one I know how to solve now.”

“Fair enough.” He folded his hands on the table leaning in to listen, “So when’s best for you?”

That night. If he were to be honest. He didn’t have work for two days. No one looking to spend time with him. Nothing to do. He grimaced. Then there was another question that had hung in the air unanswered. “Do you actually see me as another person?”

Henry sat back, crossing his arms. “Short answer? Not really.” His heart dropped, along with his head onto the table. Henry continued.

“You have to understand, I’m immortal. A human life is a fleeting fancy. Oh don’t get me wrong. I’ve not forgotten my roots. I’ll never go out of my way to bring misery to the undeserving. But to me, you’re about as much of a person as a cat, or a dog. Recognized as a friend. But not quite on the same level as you.” A cold hand pet his hair while the man absorbed this.

“I can’t afford to think of you on the same level. It would only bring heartbreak.” He glanced up slowly to a sympathetic smile.

With a groan of despair the human announced “Tonight’s fine. I’ll text you my days off at the end of the thirty days.”

Henry gave a short nod. Standing to pull the man onto his feet. “You’re still tense. Do you want me to put you under first?”

“No. I have to face the music some time.” He was tugged towards the sofa. Shirt removed from his person as Henry began the usual preparations. A juice box and cookies within reach. A soft blanket was folded behind the mans back.

Finally Henry emerged from the bathroom with a warm washcloth and a bowl of water. Like he lived there. “Where do you want it?”

“I guess the usual place works. You’re oddly caring for someone who sees me as a cow.” He allowed his head to be tilted. Feeling the warmth of the cloth clean away any sweat or dead skin from the area.

“Mh. If your cows could talk at you, wouldn’t you make concessions for their comfort?” The Vampire made a point to lay the heated fabric on the mans shoulder. Just letting it relax the muscle below the skin.

“I don’t think I’d actually eat anything from a talking creature.” The human retorted, holding the cloth in place while Henry prepared the last of it. His nerves causing a sick twist in his gut.

Henry pulled the cloth away. Taking a firm hold of the human before him. “Fair point. I don’t have a choice in the matter. Ready?” There was something cold about his handling. Though Henry was by all means caring in the general sense, he was all business when it came down to it.

It made this arrangement worse if the man were to be honest with himself. Couldn’t this mean something to the vampire? “Uh. I changed my mind. Can you put me under?” It would make it easier. He didn’t have to think when his brain was mush. Didn’t have to remember a damn thing if he didn’t want to.

There was an affirmative hum, before the man was made to look Henry in the eyes. Suddenly there was no worry, no pain, no cares, just an easy sense of calm. Henry nudged his head aside, there was a mild sting. Something moving numbly against his shoulder, and an odd pull started to drag him back to consciousness.

His head was foggy, and he was more than aware Henry was drinking still. One hand rested beside them. The other held the man steady. Talking would only get him a warning squeeze to his shoulder. So, in dull silence, the man waited it out.

It was odd. Having a someone as old as his grandfather sink his teeth into his neck. Though this interaction was starting to become normal. A slight pain, a moment or two of sitting patiently while this bastard was way too close for comfort. Then a full month away from him. Until he inevitably invaded the apartment all over again. The man regretted his lasting permissions to enter.

Finally Henry released him. His shoulder ached as he was held in place, and cleaned off. A salve was massaged into the wound. He knew it. It would itch for an hour then fade, along with the injuries. Henry made a point to place a heavy bandage on it.

Afterwards, he was manipulated into a comfortable position, one of his DvDs played quietly in the background. Henry was seated a respectful distance away. “You can go, you know. I’m not going to go jumping off any roofs.” The man sighed.

“No. But you can be childish at times. I’m simply staying around until the bite heals.”

“Prick.”

“Yup. Now shut up and drink your juice box.” Henry smirked.


End file.
